Transformers: A Dark Christmas
by Bendatron
Summary: Sequel to Transformers: Darkness Rebirths. It is now Christmas time. Despite Megatron being gone, Optimus believes that the Autobots must not leave. Around that time, a crazed Decepticon attempts to do something to Earth. Note: You must read Darkness Rebirths before reading this.


_Three months have passed since we last heard of Megatron and the Decepticons. Human personnel believe that Megatron has truthfully been vanquished and the Decepticons have left the Earth…I know better. They still hide among us in hope that a new tyrant will take command and finish what Megatron started…_

It was now Christmas Eve. In the suburbs of Salt Lake City, the _Ark_ still remained stuck in the mountain. A snowman of Optimus Prime stood outside the entrance. Ratchet drove out, transformed, and looked at the engines. His hand turned into his welding torch. It melted some of the snow that covered the engines.

"Ratchet, what are you doing?" asked a voice. Ratchet turned around and saw Optimus Prime.

"Optimus, I just thought…with Megatron gone…well…" said Ratchet.

"It hasn't moved for years, Ratchet." said Optimus "It's unlikely to ever fly again. Besides, Megatron may be gone, but his minions remain." Bumblebee, Arcee (coloured blue), and Bulkhead drove past them into the headquarters. They past Huffer who was repairing the hole that was at the side of _Teletraan I_ that the Constructicons made. Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead stopped, Jake, Kate, and Dwight got out of them, and they transformed. Kate looked around at all the Autobots who were either working or relaxing.

"Hey, why is everyone doing this?" said Kate.

"This hole isn't gonna' fix itself." said Huffer.

"But it's nearly Christmas." said Kate. All the Autobots looked at her.

"What-mis?" said Brawn.

"Christmas." said Kate "Wait, do you guys know it as X-Mas; 'cause that's just an abbreviation?" The Autobots still looked confused. "You mean; you don't have Christmas on Cybertron?" She turned around and saw Optimus and Ratchet walking in.

"We are not familiar with human culture." said Optimus "Up until a few months ago; the only human contact we had, was with the government."

"What is Christmas anyway?" said Ratchet.

"Okay, let me explain…" said Kate.

"I'll explain." said Jake "Christmas celebrates the religious belief of the birth of Jesus—son of God."

"That was what I was going to say." said Kate. Ratchet scratched his chin.

"How exactly do you celebrate it?" asked Ratchet.

"Well; you get together around Christmas." said Jake.

"And I can explain the additional way." said Kate "I.E: The decorations; like the tree, the tinsel, the…well…missile-toe, and the presents—though they don't really count as decorations."

"We still need to keep guard over the slightest Decepticon acti…" said Optimus.

"C'mon, Optimus." said Arcee "If we're going to stay on Earth, we might as well celebrate human beliefs." Bumblebee nodded and beeped.

"And I could help with the decorations." said Bulkhead.

"Perhaps we could celebrate Christmas." said Optimus.

"Suh-weet!" said Kate "This is going to be a Christmas that we'll never forge!" Meanwhile in outer space, a large ship orbited over Earth. The ship's computer showed Optimus Prime in his current position. Two green eyes looked at it. An evil laugh broke out.

"This planet will be perfect for my experiment!" said the voice that had laughed "This will be a Christmas that no one will ever forget!" Meanwhile, decorations were around the base. Hound created a hologram of a Christmas tree.

"Nice tree." said Kate.

"Yeah, but I think we have to get a real one." said Hound. Mouser and Typer walked holding tinsel. They climbed to the top of something and placed some tinsel on something.

"There, that'll do." said Mouser.

"One thing." said a voice. Mouser looked down and saw that he had put it on Silverstreak's left part of his forehead V-shape.

"Sorry." said Mouser. Arcee put a few decorations on _Teletraan I_. Bumblebee walked up to it.

"Looks good." said Arcee "It's going to be something to treasure." Mouser crawled to the top of Bumblebee and placed some missile-toe over the top of his head. He jumped down. Arcee looked at the missile-toe. "But I guess the best thing is that there are no crazed Cons to shatter it." Meanwhile underneath Autobot headquarters, a large insect leg stamped down. The silhouette of a giant stag beetle crawled through the dark cavern. It transformed into Sharpshot the Insecticon and screeched. Hardshell and Kickback crawled up to him and transformed.

"How is our replenishing operation going, going?" asked Sharpshot.

"Going nicely." said Hardshell "We've nearly doubled the amount that we already had. Soon we will have an army to plunder every piece of energy on this planet."

"We will, in good time, time." said Sharpshot "I have waited for the time when our kind returns to the surface and destroy those retched Autobots, Autobots!" Meanwhile, Optimus and Ironhide drove along the snowy road.

"I've never seen anything like Christmas before." said Ironhide.

"It seems to mean a lot to humans, Ironhide." said Optimus "I believe we should celebrate it with th…" They skidded to a stop and transformed. Up in the sky was a large ship.

"That wasn't there before." said Ironhide "Decepticon?"

"I don't know, but we have to find out." said Optimus.

"How exactly are we supposed to find that out, Optimus?" asked Ironhide "Are we just going to go in there and ask the receptionist?"

"I am sure we should find a way in." said Optimus "But I think we need to avoid being seen." They transformed and drove back to base. Meanwhile, Sharpshot, Hardshell, and Kickback walked into a room. In it was hundreds (if not millions) of Insecticons in stasis pods.

"Ever since our last encounter with the accursed Autobots, we have been multiplying our forces." said Hardshell.

"How exactly have you done this, this?" asked Sharpshot.

"There were protoforms in our escape vessel." said Hardshell "I used them to clone our forces."

"The assault is soon, soon!" said Sharpshot "This time, we will command it ourselves, ourselves!" Meanwhile, Optimus and Ironhide stood in front of Ratchet.

"You what?" exclaimed Ratchet.

"We wish to enter a ship that is in orbit." said Optimus.

"Have you forgotten that it is a Ground-Bridge?" said Ratchet.

"If you can get us as far into orbit, we might be able to board it unnoticed." said Optimus.

"And I was just getting into the Christmas spirit." said Ratchet. He opened the Groundbridge. "This isn't what I imagined what I'd have to do for Christmas." Optimus and Ironhide ran into the portal. They found themselves floating in Earth's orbit, behind the ship.

"What now, Optimus?" asked Ironhide.

"We go in." said Optimus. They gravitized onto the ship.

"Time to make an entrance!" said Ironhide whilst pointing both his pulse cannons towards the ship.

"No Ironhide!" exclaimed Optimus. Ironhide shot into the ship. This caused all them to be sucked into the ship.

"That wasn't such a bright-idea after all!" said Ironhide as he was sucked into the ship. Meanwhile on the moon, a blue and red Cybertronian jet swooped down. It transformed into a 30 foot tall robot. His forearms and forelegs were muscular. His feet were red. He had yellow spots on his shoulders. He had a pair of electro-disrupters on his wrists. His stomach area was white with some red stripes. He had four fingers and a thumb. His head was blue and had a white horizontal pointed-shape on the top of his head. His face was silver and had two blue eyes. He grabbed out a tracking device and looked at him.

"He's here." said the robot "It's time for this hunt to stop." He transformed and flew towards the ship. Meanwhile, Kate plugged her guitar into a speaker-box. She began to play. Bulkhead danced a little bit to it.

"C'mon, Dwight; let's see your moves." said Kate.

"Um…Ok." said Dwight. He began to dance _The Robot_. Bumblebee began to copy him. Bumblebee looked over and saw that Arcee was dancing. He stopped dancing.

"C'mon, Bee; why don't you ask her for a dance?" asked Bulkhead. Bumblebee scratched the back of his head. "Go on!" He pushed Bumblebee towards Arcee. She caught him easily and started to dance with him. Ratchet walked over to _Teletraan I_. Grimlock stomped in.

"Perhaps the Dinobots can hit the dance floor." said Wheeljack.

"I think that would be unwise." said Prowl.

"Nonsense." said Wheeljack "I've been teaching them fine-motor-skills."

"I'm surprised Wreckers have fine-motor-skills." said Prowl.

"Just because we're known for being better at breaking things then fixing things, doesn't mean we don't have finesse." said Wheeljack "Grimlock, transform." Grimlock transformed started to stomp around. He then began to dance _The Dinosaur_. Slug charged out and tripped over a crate. Swoop flew in and transformed.

"Slug tripped like beryllium baloney." said Slug.

"You mean cesium salami." said Grimlock.

"Beryllium baloney!" snapped Slug.

"Cesium salami!" snapped Grimlock.

"Beryllium baloney!" snapped Slug.

"Cesium salami!" snapped Grimlock.

"BERYLLIUM BALONEY!" shouted Slug.

"Enough." said Wheeljack "I thought this was supposed to be a happy occasion."

"Probably not for long." said Ratchet "It seems that there are life signs coming from beneath the base."

"What kind of life-signs?" asked Jazz. Breakaway's hand turned into his fusion beam battle pistol.

"I don't know." said Ratchet "Whatever it is, there's many of them. Bulkhead, Bumblebee; find it out."

"Got it." said Bulkhead. He walked over to the hatch that lead to the under-section of the _Ark_ and accidently crushed the handle on the way which was attached to a cord that lead to the computer.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" exclaimed Ratchet. Bulkhead and Bumblebee dropped down into a dark cavern.

"Keep your optics peeled." said Bulkhead. They walked along the tunnel until they reached an almost transparent wall. It showed silhouettes of strange shapes. "What is that?" One of the silhouettes ran towards the wall and slammed it down. It was an Insecticon and it pinned Bumblebee down with its claws. Large insect legs extended out and proceeded to slit his throat. "Get away, Bug-Eye!" Bulkhead's hands turned into his artillery cannons and he shot at the Insecticon once. It barely did any damage and the Insecticon was about to slash at Bulkhead until Bulkhead shot at him at least twenty times. The Insecticon dropped down dead. Bulkhead helped Bumblebee up. "Are you alright?" Bumblebee nodded and beeped.

"Bulkhead, what's your status?" asked Ratchet through Bulkhead's comlink.

"Fine." said Bulkhead into his comlink "It's Bee you have to worry about; he was nearly mauled to death by an Insecticon."

"What!" exclaimed Ratchet through Bulkhead's comlink.

"An Insecticon." said Bulkhead into his comlink "They're these big nasty bugs that have a humongous appetite and a large rage problem. I'm glad that there was only one."

"But there are loads of life-signs." said Ratchet through Bulkhead's comlink.

"That could only mean one thing…" said Bulkhead into his comlink. He looked on the other side of the wall. "…plague." On the other side were loads of Insecticons. On the top of the cavern were Sharpshot, Hardshell, and Kickback.

"Today, we shall take out the Autobots, Autobots!" announced Sharpshot "Ever since they Decepticons chased us away, we have replenished our forces down here, here. The time has come to return to the surface, surface!" The crowd of Insecticons screamed as an applaud.

"This doesn't look good." said Bulkhead. He turned around and found himself facing another Insecticon. The Insecticon screamed. Bulkhead's hand turned into his wrecking ball and he used it to crush the Insecticon's head. "Oh-oh!"

"What?" said Ratchet through Bulkhead's comlink.

"I just killed the sentry." said Bulkhead. He turned around and found himself facing another Insecticon. In fact, he and Bumblebee were now surrounded by Insecticons. They looked up and saw the Insecticon trio hovering above them.

"So, the Autobots decided to spy on our camp, camp!" said Sharpshot.

"Nice try." said Bulkhead "We're actually here to find out strange life-signs, and it seems that it has led us to you. And what's more, you can take the _Ark_ over by rusting shell!"

"It won't be so much rusting as controlled!" said Hardshell. He shot a cerebro-shell out of his mortar and it headed towards Bulkhead. Fortunately, Bulkhead used his wrecking-ball to block his head. This also caused the cerebro-shell to bounce off and hit the barrel of Hardshell's mortar.

"Return to sender!" said Bulkhead. Sharpshot snarled.

"Prepare to suffer, along with the rest of the Autobots, Autobots!" snapped Sharpshot. He screeched and pointed to Bulkhead and Bumblebee. They transformed and drove through the swarming Insecticons.

"After them!" shouted Hardshell. The Insecticons transformed and flew after them. Meanwhile, Bulkhead burst out of the hatch. Bumblebee drove out and transformed. He covered the hole with the broken off hatch.

"What happened?" asked Ratchet. Bumblebee was about to answer when the hatch was shot off again. The Insecticons flew out of it.

"Insecticons!" said Mouser "I hate these guys!" Projectile ran up to an Insecticon and shot it in its eye with his rockets. Bulkhead transformed.

"Let's twist some gears!" said Bulkhead.

"Oh no you don't!" said Gears.

"I'm talking about the Insecticon's gears, Gears." said Bulkhead. His hand turned into his wrecking ball and he swung it around. He smashed an Insecticon over the face with it. Sharpshot, Hardshell, and Kickback flew in and transformed.

"Kill them all, all!" shouted Sharpshot. Meanwhile, Optimus and Ironhide woke up. They found that their wrists were bound with cuffs.

"Where are we?" said Ironhide.

"In my domain, intruders." said a voice. They looked up and saw a 37 foot tall cloaked figure sitting on a throne. Next to him stood two Vehicons (but these ones were silver instead of black). A human-sized creature that looked like a lizard ran up to them. It had a cyan cape and a black eye-patch. "Get away, Slizardo!"

"Who are you?" asked Optimus.

"Who am I?" said the figure "I am something that will bring it all to order; the one thing that will find out how things can be done—to do them."

"No; he meant your name." said Ironhide.

"You will not need to know my name." said the figure "By midnight tonight, I will be a new leader and you two…shall be dead!"

"So, you're just going to kill us right here-right now?" said Ironhide. The figure stood up.

"Kill them." said the figure. He walked out. The two Vehicons pointed their blaster guns.

"Who is he?" asked Optimus. The Vehicons didn't stop. Suddenly, they were shot in the back.

"Is it just me, or did they just drop dead?" said Ironhide.

"They didn't **just** drop dead." said a voice. The blue jet robot jumped down from the roof. "I did the shooting." Optimus looked at the robot's chest.

"You wear the Autobot insignia." said Optimus.

"With pride." said the robot. He walked to one of the dead Vehicons, grabbed a key off one of them, used it to take off Optimus and Ironhide's cuffs, and helped them up. "My name's Devcon; I'm an Autobot bounty hunter."

"Why are you here?" asked Optimus.

"I'm after a rogue Decepticon." said Devcon "Whilst that would mainly be a problem for Cons to handle; this one has caused damage to worlds."

"What is his name?" asked Optimus.

"Jhiaxus." said Devcon "He was once a high-ranking Decepticon scientist, until his lust for power drove him to attempt to create his own empire. Throughout all those years, he made many experiments with planets. He destroyed civilizations just because he was curious about how things work." He looked at Optimus. "And you are?"

"I am Optimus Prime; leader of the Autobots." said Optimus "And this is my weapons officer—Ironhide." Devcon bowed.

"It's an honour to meet you." said Devcon.

"You have no need to bow." said Optimus "Now, what is Jhiaxus doing in Earth's orbit."

"I heard that his latest experiment has something to do with the planet." said Devcon "But I'm not sure what."

"Then we shall find what it is." said Optimus. Meanwhile, the Insecticons infested the base. An Insecticon flew towards Kate, but Bulkhead grabbed it by the neck and tore its spin out.

"That was intense!" said Kate.

"It was." said Bulkhead "All the more reason to keep you safe…" Suddenly, Sharpshot jumped down and grabbed Kate. Bulkhead's right hand turned into one of his artillery cannons and he pointed it at Sharpshot.

"Don't shoot, or I'll squeeze her into pulp, pulp!" threatened Sharpshot.

"You crazy bug!" said Bulkhead.

"Let's see how a human likes the feeling of being squished as if they think they're so superior, superior!" said Sharpshot.

"This is not what I imagined your first Christmas would be like, Bulk." said Kate.

"Silence, human, human!" snapped Sharpshot. He grinned and ran outside. Bulkhead chased after him. He found Sharpshot standing on a rock. Storm clouds were brewing. "Say, human; did you ever witness a fly frying in a bug-zapper, bug-zapper? 'Cause you're about to feel what it feels like!"

"No!" shouted Bulkhead. He jumped onto Sharpshot and the two rolled around. Bulkhead managed to grab Kate and kick Sharpshot away. He got up.

"Are you alright?" asked Bulkhead.

"I'm fine." said Kate. Bulkhead placed her down.

"Get back to base, now!" said Bulkhead. Kate ran back to base whilst Sharpshot was subdued. Bulkhead's hand turned into his wrecking-ball. "I've got to take care of a pest!" Sharpshot got up.

"So, you have a soft-spot for the little human girl, girl." said Sharpshot "It still won't stop your suffering, Wrecker, Wrecker!" Lighting struck Sharpshot's insect-mode mandibles. He screamed out his battle-cry. He shot Bulkhead with the lightning that came out of his hands. Bulkhead got up easily.

"You're a nasty piece of work, huh!" said Bulkhead. He swung his wrecking-ball at Sharpshot. Unfortunately, Sharpshot caught it.

"You lose, Wrecker, Wrecker!" said Sharpshot. He shot lightning out of his hand. This caused it to travel up the wrecking-ball's line and give Bulkhead full-blast. "Burn, burn! Burn, burn! Burn, burn!" Bulkhead flung his wrecking-ball to a side which caused Sharpshot to fly aside with it.

"Like roaches; you guys check in, but you don't check out!" said Bulkhead. Sharpshot got up. The other Autobots drove out (except for Breakaway who flied out) of the _Ark_. They stopped, transformed, and surrounded Sharpshot.

"Leave our base and never come back!" said Prowl. Sharpshot hissed.

"We Insecticons don't crush so easily!" said Sharpshot "In fact, here's a little gift for you!" He transformed. His bug mandibles let off some king of signal. Suddenly, various electrical devices came up to him. It was strange seeing them go towards him on their own accord. Some of them didn't even have legs.

"Where did these things come from?" said Jazz.

"I don't know." said Cliffjumper "But I think he's got something to do with it!" All the electronics stopped and surrounded Sharpshot. Suddenly, they attached themselves onto him. This caused him to get larger, and larger, and larger, until he now towered over them. He transformed and roared.

"I'm the big one now!" shouted Sharpshot.

"Not for much longer!" said Cliffjumper. His glass-gas cannon retracted out and shot at Sharpshot's arm. Sharpshot smashed it against the ground, causing the glass to smash.

"Perhaps I can take you down…" said Windcharger whilst his hands turned into his magnet beams "…piece by piece!" He tied to use it on Sharpshot, but the Insecticon used it to throw Windcharger away. Windcharger landed on his feet. "Perhaps that wasn't such a bright idea." Sharpshot began to stomp over to the _Ark_.

"5,000,000 tons of Insecticon is about to crush the _Ark_, and everything and everyone in it!" said Bulkhead. He transformed and drove towards Sharpshot. Kate ran out of the base and looked up at the giant Sharpshot.

"Now you can have the full-feeling of what it's like to be an insect, human, human!" said Sharpshot "By seeing what's like to see your hive destroyed!" He raised his claw to attack. Suddenly, Bulkhead drove into his heel. Sharpshot looked down and tried to step on Bulkhead. Bulkhead transformed.

"You're gonna' have to get me first, buggy!" said Bulkhead. He transformed and drove around Sharpshot. Sharpshot tried to step on him. "Now I've got his attention!" He drove off.

"Stand still, pathetic Autobot, Autobot!" snapped Sharpshot. He transformed and flew after Bulkhead. Bulkhead transformed. Sharpshot transformed and landed in front of Bulkhead.

"Hey you!" shouted Bulkhead "I've squashed millions of bugs!" Sharpshot growled. "They just squash so easily!" Sharpshot screeched. Suddenly, he grabbed Bulkhead with his mouth and started to swallow him. Bumblebee and Arcee looked stunned.

"Bulkhead!" exclaimed Kate. Sharpshot finished swallowing Bulkhead. He roared triumphantly. Meanwhile, Optimus, Ironhide, and Devcon walked through the ship.

"How long have you been tracking Jhiaxus?" asked Optimus.

"For as long as I can remember." said Devcon "He eluded me a few times; but this time, he ain't getting away!" Optimus saw a platoon of Vehicons in front of him (again, these ones were silver). He grabbed his axe.

"I've come for Jhiaxus and him alone!" said Optimus "Stand aside and be spared." The Vehicons pointed their blaster guns at him. Optimus swiped them aside with his axe. An alarm suddenly rang out.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" shouted the alarm. Various other Vehicons ran out ad started shooting. Devcon shot at them. He then shot at the alarm. He then shot the remaining Vehicons.

"The alarm was the only reason they were coming out." said Devcon "Without it, we're oblivious to them."

"We could use an Autobot like you on Earth." said Ironhide.

"I'm not sure whether I can belong in a big group anymore." said Devcon "I've been on my own for so long that it just wouldn't feel right." They walked through the hallway until they reached a large arena-type area. The cloaked figure of Jhiaxus stood atop it. Slizardo crawled across. Jhiaxus grabbed him.

"Filthy organics!" said Jhiaxus. He threw Slizardo away. "So, you survive. Not for much longer…ATTACK! They must never know my plan!" Various Vehicons ran out and attacked. Ironhide's hands turned into his water guns and he shot liquid nitrogen at them. Optimus' hands turned into his ion cannons and he shot. Devcon shot as well. The Vehicons didn't last long.

"What is your plan!?" demanded Optimus.

"The plan to upgrade Earth." said Jhiaxus "I guess because you can't escape, I can tell you." He turned around. "You see, because the planet Cybertron has been nothing more than a graveyard for years, it's time to build a new one." They looked above themselves and saw a large cannon that resembled a ray-gun. "With this experimental Cyberforming technology, I will do it."

"Cyberforming!" exclaimed Optimus.

"Indeed." said Jhiaxus "I created it after determining past failures; this time, it will work. You see, I shall Cyberform this dirt planet and turn it into a glorious replica of Cybertron! I shall succeed where others have failed, including Megatron."

"And you'll kill all indigenous life-forms on the planet to do it!" said Optimus.

"Who said anything about killing them?" said Jhiaxus "I will instead upgrade them to a higher form. Their skin shall turn to steel, and their only thought shall be knowing me as their glorious leader!"

"Like the Cybermen from that Earth show called _Doctor Who_." said Ironhide.

"I presume human imagination derived that." said Jhiaxus "Slaves shall not have imagination; it makes them harder to control."

"Without imagination, humans wouldn't be human." said Optimus.

"Yeah." said Ironhide "Only imagination could've made up a big man who wears red, has a white beard, lives at the North Pole, and goes "Ho ho ho"."

"There will be no imagination left on the insect planet!" said Jhiaxus. He turned around and typed into a desk. Optimus watched.

"I can't believe I'm just standing here and watching." said Optimus. He jumped up and slashed at Jhiaxus, but the Decepticon grabbed him by the wrist and threw him away.

"Was that your best attempt to stop me?" said Jhiaxus "I am a more skilled fighter than you've ever meet!"

"If you are a skilled fighter, than why stray away from battle?" said Optimus.

"Why not?" said Jhiaxus. He grabbed the shoulder areas of his cloak and ripped it off. He was coloured white and carchi. His lower-chest appeared to be a jet cockpit. His shoulders were pointed. He had a pair of carchi pointed shapes coming out of his back. His hands each had two fingers and two thumbs. His head was white and had two carchi pointed-shapes on the ear areas. His face was sandy-yellow, had a mouthplate that resembled some sort of breathing mask, and had two green eyes. He screeched.

"Today, you answer to your crimes against the universe!" said Optimus as he tightened the grip around his axe.

"They were only in the name of science!" said Jhiaxus as he grabbed a hand-held power staff. They charged at each other and began to clash. Meanwhile, Sharpshot walked towards the _Ark_.

"I've got to stop this bug!" said Breakaway. He transformed and flew towards Sharpshot and began to shoot. He flew around Sharpshot. Sharpshot tried to grab him but he was too fast. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran up to Sharpshot. Sideswipe's hands turned into his pulse burst rifles and Sunstreaker's hands into his electron pulse blasters. They began to shoot at Sharpshot.

"This one's big." said Sideswipe.

"And I thought they were annoying when they were small." said Sunstreaker. The shots didn't appear to have any effect on Sharpshot. Brawn grabbed a chunk of rock out of the ground and threw it at Sharpshot. It still didn't have any effect.

"These guys are tough!" said Brawn. The Dinobots ran out of the _Ark_. Grimlock grabbed his flaming sword and charged at Sharpshot.

"Dinobots deck the halls with Insecticon parts!" shouted Grimlock as he started to slash at Sharpshot. He transformed and started to blow flames onto Sharpshot. Slug transformed and charged into Sharpshot's leg.

"Take this!" shouted Slug as he started to shoot flames. Sludge transformed and charged at Sharpshot. He reared up onto his hind-legs and started to pound Sharpshot. Snarl transformed, charged at Sharpshot, and started to wack the Insecticon's leg with his tail. Swoop flew past and shot his air-to-air missiles at Sharpshot. Grimlock jumped up to Sharpshot's lower-back.

"Me Grimlock kick butt!" shouted Grimlock as he started to use his feet to punch Sharpshot's lower-back. Sharpshot shrugged him off. "Me Grimlock need better strategy." Eventually, Sharpshot reached the _Ark_. He raised a claw.

"You ruined my home and killed off members of my family; consider us even, even!" said Sharpshot. Suddenly, he began to light up inside. "W-What is happening, happening!?" He lit up some more. "N-No, no!" He lit up even more until he exploded around the middle. Bulkhead hauled himself out of the wreckage.

"Bulkhead!" said Kate. She ran up to him and hugged his finger. Bumblebee and Arcee walked up.

"What a stroke of luck." said Arcee.

"Luck ain't got anything to do with it." said Bulkhead. He grabbed a grenade and started to toss it up and down. "Planted a grenade in his centre, then…KABOOM!"

"I taught him that." said Wheeljack. They saw Sharpshot (regular-sized now) emerge from the wreckage.

"Insecticons, retreat, retreat!" shouted Sharpshot. He transformed and flew off. All the other Insecticons (including Hardshell and Kickback) transformed and flew out of the _Ark_.

"And I was hoping in having a bit of fun." said Kickback.

"Well, that solves one Christmas caper." said Bulkhead. Meanwhile, Optimus and Jhiaxus fought more. Optimus' hands turned into his ion cannons and he shot at Jhiaxus.

"I already had that!" said Jhiaxus. He hovered over the ground and grabbed a pair of hand-held energy blasters. He shot at Optimus. He then threw a plasma bomb at him. "Take this, Autobot!" He threw another plasma bomb at Optimus. This time, Optimus grabbed it and threw it at Jhiaxus. When it hit Jhiaxus, it caused him to fall stop hovering.

"Turn it off!" said Optimus.

"Never!" said Jhiaxus. He transformed into a white and carchi Cybertronian jet fighter and flew at Optimus. Optimus grabbed onto his wings and continuously punched him. Optimus left hand turned into his ion cannon and he shot at Jhiaxus' wing. This caused Jhiaxus to crash into the ground and transformed. Suddenly, Jhiaxus grabbed his power staff and slammed it over Optimus' head. Jhiaxus placed his feet on Optimus' head.

"You only did this because you wanted to know what would happen." said Optimus.

"Without experiments, how are we to know what could ever happen?" said Jhiaxus. He started to charge his power staff and pointed it towards Optimus. Suddenly, he was shot at the heel. Everyone looked over and saw that Slizardo had shot Jhiaxus in the heel with one of Jhiaxus' energy blasters. "Slizardo; don't you dare, you filthy organic slime ba…" Slizardo shot Jhiaxus in the head, killing the rouge Decepticon scientist. Energon dripped from Jhiaxus' mouth. Optimus got up.

"Thanks, Slizardo." said Optimus. Suddenly, the computer screen flashed the words "Immediate Cyberforming".

"Whys it doing that?" said Ironhide.

"It seems Jhiaxus was so determined to go through with this experiment that he linked the ship's Cyberforming cannon to his life-force." said Optimus "We have to destroy this ship!" Slizardo jumped up to a lever and pointed to it. There were two other levers around it. They were labelled "Emergency Self Destruct". Optimus grabbed one of them. Ironhide and Devcon grabbed the other two. They pulled them down.

"It's never been that easy before." said Devcon. An alarm rang out.

"That's because it isn't!" said Ironhide.

"The ship's going to blow!" exclaimed Optimus. Devcon ran to the computer.

"The Vehicons beat us to the escape pods." said Devcon.

"Then we've got to blast our way out!" said Ironhide. Devcon transformed. Slizardo entered his cockpit. Optimus and Ironhide grabbed onto his wings. Devcon flew out at high speeds through the exploding corridors. He blasted through the ship's wall and entering the blackness of space. The ship exploded behind them. On Earth, it resembled a giant firework. Devcon accelerated to Earth. He swooped down. It was now night-time on Earth. They rocketed towards the _Ark_. They swooped into it through the entrance. Optimus and Ironhide jumped off, Slizardo jumped out of the cockpit, and Devcon transformed.

"Optimus' returned." said Ratchet.

"Indeed." said Optimus "Autobots, Humans, I'd like you to meet Devcon. He helped us defeat Jhiaxus and stopped Earth from being Cyberformed.

"Is that like in _Doctor Who_?" said Kate. The next day, it was Christmas. Kate played her guitar. Jake and Dwight danced to it. Bumblebee and Arcee danced together. Bulkhead entered. His body was painted red, he wore a red pointed hat that had a white orb at the top, his feet were painted black, his hands were painted white, he carried a large sack, and he wore a fake white beard on his face.

"Ho ho; guess who's here?" laughed Bulkhead "Any of you been naughty or nice?" Optimus walked over to Devcon.

"You can always stay here if you want." said Optimus. Devcon looked around.

"Sorry; but I'm a wonderer by nature." said Devcon "I just wonder what other worlds are out there. And there are still many criminals and dangerous beings out there that need to be brought to justice. But; since being here, I realised that it's not in our nature to be alone." He looked down at Slizardo. He transformed. "Come in, partner." Slizardo jumped into his cockpit. That night, Devcon flew from Earth. The Autobots and the humans waved goodbye.

"Seems I was right." said Kate "This would be a Christmas to remember. Merry Christmas!"


End file.
